


Body Heat

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Future Fic, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden's trying to study for a Law test when Jackson has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

"Stop."

"I’m not doing anything."

If he looked up, Aiden knew the other would be smirking. He sighed, flipped the page of his law textbook and continued reading; that is until a cold toe managed to wiggle its way up and under his shirt, prodding at his torso.

Aiden leveled a look at his boyfriend. “Jackson,  _stop_. I’m trying to read and your toes are fucking freezing,” Aiden complained, but made no move to move Jackson’s foot.

Jackson — sprawled out on the couch beside him, feet propped in Aiden’s lap — whined in the back of his throat. Actually whined, and God help Aiden that he found the sound  _adorable_  and  _incredibly annoying_  at the same time. “But I’m cold.” To prove his point he jerked his foot, prodding Aiden with more force, jostling his book.

Still, Aiden didn't look up. He had to get this reading done for his test tomorrow as Jackson had been  _distracting_  him all week and he was stressing out. “Cut it out. You’re always cold; you’d think you’d learn to wear socks by now.”

"But you’re so warm." Jackson pouted. Aiden could tell by the small huff of air coming from his boyfriend and the way his body sagged into the couch; his toes curling against the skin of Aiden’s torso, brushing against the line of hair that led to his cock.

A hand curled around Jackson’s ankle, tight, holding it in his grip to keep it from moving. “Jackson, I really need to get this read. Trust me, I would love to warm you up, but this test tomorrow is make or break.” He paused to write something, using his thumb to caress Jackson’s ankle. “Come to think of it, you have the same test. Why aren't you studying instead of bothering me?” Aiden asked with a raised brow and a half smirk, looking over at Jackson and tickling his feet — the fucker.

Jackson yelped involuntarily and snatched his feet away, instead burying them under Aiden’s legs. “Don’t do that. Fine, this works.” He stuffed his hands deeper into his — Aiden’s — hoodie that he had stolen from him this morning. “As for studying, I’m ready,” he said with a grinning, wiggling his toes just to be a little shit.

"Oh, you do huh?" Aiden teased, shaking his head. "Alright, how about we quiz each other and see who’s really prepared for this test."

Jackson scoffed. “And that’s gonna get me warm,  _how_?”

"Every right answer, you get a piece of my clothes to put on."

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Okay… that will literally get me warm, duh, but that’s a stupid idea when we can do other things. Things that require no clothes and body heat.”

"Babe, I’d rather be fucking you in oblivion, believe me but I have to study and you’re making it really hard."

Jackson groaned, but instead took the book from Aiden, breaking into a smirk when Aiden protested and stood up from the couch. “I have a better idea.” Jackson waved the book over Aiden’s head, delighting in the spark of anger that wafted off of Aiden. “A way that we can both get what we want.” Jackson waggles his eyebrows and moved down the hall to their room.

Aiden groaned, annoyed and pleased that Jackson was messing with him. Because it was always fun to mess with each other, but the test. He stood up and dragged himself down the hall to the bedroom and was delighted to see a (at least visibly) half-naked Jackson, all nice and cozy in their mega-bed, Aiden’s textbook propped on his lap, and smirking, waiting from him. Aiden felt his breath catch and God help him if they’d actually get any studying done.

"This is your idea? And this is better how?"

Jackson gave him a look like he was the dumbest creature to walk the planet. Aiden was very familiar with that look. “Just strip, asshole, and come find out.”

Aiden did as he was told, never one to stay clothed when he could be naked — naked and wrapped around Jackson was a bigger plus. He took his place next to Jackson, immediately pulling the shorter boy to his chest, trapping him in his arms as he looked at the book over Jackson’s shoulder. “This is nice. But no funny business.”

Jackson hummed, resting back so that Aiden's chin hooked on his shoulder, closing his eyes as warmth flooded through him from the other wolf. No matter what, Jackson was always cold, like a lizard, even after he was turned into a real wolf. “You get to study; I get warmth. Win-win!”

"And now you get to help me or else it’s just you and you hand tonight," Aiden said, nipping at Jackson’s jaw before continuing to read.

Jackson elbowed him, Aiden chuckling lightly. “Fuck off.”

And so Aiden studied and Jackson dozed against his chest, enveloped in warmth and lulled to sleep by the rumble of Aiden's mutterings, periodically answering any questions Aiden had. And a few hours later, Aiden dropped his textbook on the floor with a loud thump, pulling Jackson into a better hold as he nipped along Jackson’s jaw and neck, his cock brushing against Jackson lazily as he roused him from his nap.

"All done?" Jackson asked sluggishly.

"Yes, and I am gonna ace this test tomorrow. But right now, I wanna fuck you until you’re screaming my name." His lazy brushing become shallow thrusts against him and Jackson moaned.

"About damn time. A guy could freeze to death waiting for you," Jackson said sarcastically but Aiden only chuckled before thrusting in slow and in fast, and words weren't said for a very long time.


End file.
